theadventuretimepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Jake the Dog
Jake (full title: Jake the Dog), the deuteragonist of Adventure Time, is a magical dog and Finn's constant companion, best friend, and adoptive brother. Jake has Stretchy Powers, which allow him to stretch and manipulate his body, coming in handy on innumerable occasions throughout his and Finn's adventures. He is the son of Joshua and Margrate. Jake has a brother named Jermaine. Jake is 28 in magical dog years, though he rarely acts mature. In human years he is roughly the same age as Finn. Both he and his girlfriend, Lady Rainicorn, share a passion for playing the viola. During "Lady & Peebles," Jake is told by Lady Rainicorn that she is pregnant. Appearance Jake's normal form is a yellow-colored English Bulldog with large, characteristic eyes. He can morph into all sorts of fantastic shapes thanks to his Stretchy Powers. He also wears transparent pants made of spider webs spun by pixies which he said in the episode"Dony". In "What Was Missing" he borrows the pair of pants that Marceline wore in "It Came From the Nigtosphere." When he was a puppy, he was small enough for his father, Joshua, to loom over him. In the Animated Short, he basically was the same, but his eyes stayed the same throughout the episode, and his hands had no fingers. Abilities Jake's Stretchy Powers enable him to modify the size, shape, and dimensions of every part of his body. Not only can he stretch and contort himself into highly specific forms, but he can also rearrange his internal organs, and teeth. In "Evicted!" he was able to shrink and move his internal organs and blood into his left thumb. Also in "Jake vs. Me-Mow," he enlarged his liver 51 times a dog his size, preventing him from dying of Me-Mow's poison. One frequent use of his powers is Key Hand, which he uses to pick locks. He has also used his arm as a bow able to accurately shoot arrows at a short distance. As shown in "Mystery Train," he is also able to stretch himself to "create" an entirely new person, as long as they remain connected to him. In "You Made Me," he is shown to be able to move objects through his body freely when he lets Princess Bubblegum jump into his mouth and then pushes her up through his back. Jake can be stretched by force as seen in "Ocean of Fear," when Finn stretched Jake's ears to avoid making contact with the ocean. Pen Ward has said in an interview that Jake uses his powers lazily and doesn't know their full extent. In "The Withch's Garden," Jake claims to have obtained his powers by rolling around in a magical mud puddle as a puppy, but in an interview Pendleton Ward stated that this is not how Jake got his powers, he just could not remember. Jake's powers are sometimes used against his will, as in "Power Animal" where Jake's stomach took the shape of a fist and punched him so that he would wake up and eat. In the episode "The Limit," Jake's Stretchy Powers are put to the test. It is revealed that while Jake can stretch his body to incredible lengths, he does have a limit. As he approaches this limit, his body becomes dangerously thin. Once his mass is distributed along a certain length of his body, it becomes difficult for him to support himself; at one point, Jake was forced to walk along the ground. If he were to stretch beyond his absolute limit, it is presumed that he would completely thin out and die. Being a magical dog, Jake, perhaps unsurprisingly, also has an acute sense of smell, as he can apparently smell the precise location of an object miles away. In "The Chamber of Frozen Blades" he stated that his sense of smell is "like 1,000 times better" than Finn's, although compared to normal dogs this is a somewhat low estimate, suggesting that he was either just guessing, or his sense of smell is not magic and just that of an average dog, albeit one with human intelligence. He also owns a sword, a shield and an axe but seldom uses them in combat. In "Mystery Train," when disguised as the Conductor, he briefly uses a sword to fight Finn, who defeats him effortlessly. This demonstrates that Jake is not proficient in swordplay, at least relative to Finn. During the same time, he also displays a prowess for skateboarding, as he performs jumps, ollies, and grinds; several atop a moving train. Jake also has a supernaturally powerful imagination (on the verge of having psychic powers) as seen in "Rainy Day Daydream." Anything he imagines becomes reality; however, only he can see his own creations. Jake is a skilled musician as well, particularly with the viola, which can have peculiar effects when playing certain pieces; he is able to summon snakes when he plays the first movement of "Eine Kleine﻿ Nachtmusik" by Mozart. Jake's viola is the home of Shelby the Worm and also has the word "toots" scratched on the back, which is shown in the episode "What Was Missing." In the same episode, Jakes purposefully breaks his viola and, later, repairs it. Jake also plays the acoustic guitar, as seen when he plays the titular song in "Susan Strong." It is shown in "Incendium" that he can also play ukulele. Jake will beat-box on occasion, such as in "Slow Love" and "Daddy's Little Monster." In "Death in Bloom," Finn describes Jake as "the musical one." Jake sings often in the series, usually along with Finn or on his own. Some of his songs are Bacon Pancakes from "Burning Low," On a Tropical Island from "Morituri Te Salutamus," and I'm On a Boat from "Beautopia." Jake is a proficient dancer, and at one point even showed a dancing bug "how it's done. In "Freak City," Jake claims he can sense when Finn is about to cry, saying "it's like a mother-daughter thing." Apparently, Jake can also calm Finn down with his saliva. Jake can also speak Korean, which he uses to communicate with Lady Rainicorn. In "Her Parents," he writes a note to Lady's mother and father using Hangul, the Korean writing system, and also greets them speaking the formal Korean language. In "Power Animal," Jake's body is filled with the energy of "a thousand partying demons," as a catch from his wish granted by the Party God. As a result, a few temporary powers were granted to him, such as the ability to fly (although, this might not have been flight, but merely a sort of homing beacon to find Finn, because Jake didn't appear to have any control over his direction). In receiving these powers, his body began to glow, and his eyes became stars flashing multiple colors. In "The Chamber of Frozen Blades," Jake and Finn both gain powers similar to the Ice King by reading the First Edition: Ice Ninja Manual, but lose their powers after the episode is over. In "The New Frontier," Jake says that he will probably live another hundred years suggesting that his magical powers also make it so Jake will live much longer that the average dog. In "Dad's Dungon," Jake farts on Fruit Witches while climbing away from them (holding Finn) to make them fall down from flying after them. This shows that Jake can fart on command. Personality and character traits Jake is generally laid-back and tends not to worry about things. He relies heavily on his powers (or Finn) to get him out of any dangerous predicament. While he often cracks jokes at serious times, Jake always has a lecture or a song to cheer Finn up if he is feeling disheartened . Acting as Finn's world-wise mentor, Jake is always willing to give input and advice about a situation, but his suggestions are usually inconsistent, ranging from encouraging and helpful suggestions to ridiculous nonsense. He can be somewhat irresponsible at times, frequently leaving Finn to fight most of a battle on his own, but he always pulls through when he is needed most. Jake may be dyslexic, as evidenced by the fact that he writes backwards, as shown on his note to Finn in "Storytelling." However, Finn also writes backwards in several episodes, indicating that this may be the result of Joshua and Margaret's parenting style or a common mistake in the Land of Ooo. Jake is easily persuaded into doing dangerous and irresponsible things, as in "The Limit" where he states that he'll do anything if someone says his name three times. Jake loves to eat. He likes junk food, especially pie and ice cream. He isn't afraid to try new foods (as seen in "Her Parents") and invents his own foods. There is evidence of his ability to cook; for example, he makes Korean food for Finn at the beginning of "Apple Thife," and he cooked all the food that he used to make the Everything Burrito. He also made coffee in "Beautopia," and bacon pancakes in "Burning Low." He has stated in "Slumber Party Panic" that eating chocolate or fudge would probably kill him, much like normal dogs. Jake is shown to have a very short attention span, as shown in "Power Animal." He can literally forget about a conversation in a moment, and start doing something completely unrelated, such as putting a ice cream cone in a toaster. Cinnomen Bun summarizes it quite nicely, saying, "Jake, you don't really focus at all." This is also shown in "Burning Low," when he falls asleep twice. Once when Princess Bubblegum is trying to explain why Finn can't be with Flame Princess, and again when Finn tries to get poetry ideas from him. Jake can also be rather fickle at times, a prime example of this is in The Duke when he convinces Finn to blame the Duke of Nuts for turning Princess Bubblegum green and bald, but later spends the rest of the episode trying to convince Finn to confess that he did it. In "Freak City" he spends most of the episode trying to convince Finn to remain a "good-smelling" foot, and uncharacteristically tells Finn to give up hope. This behavior is somewhat explained later by his confession that he kind of always wanted to be a foot. At times, Jake is shown to have somewhat of a dark side. Throughout the series, Jake makes some questionable comments and actions that come off as evil or selfish, such as in the episode "Mt Tow Favorite People" when he laughs evilly. Furthermore, in "Susan Strong," he says, "We can rule them like gods. Angry gods." Another example of Jake's darker side is seen in the episode "Apple Thife," when he mentions that he used to "snatch old ladies' purses" and "hock stolen bikes." Jake also acts questionably in "Conquest of Cuteness," when he suggests squishing all the cute people instead of helping them feel better, like Finn wanted to do. Jake has a tendency to steal items without realizing what he is doing, as seen in the episodes, "The Witch's Garden" and "City of Thives." He also steals valuables from the graveyard in "Ghost Princess," but his excuse was that he "didn't know it was wrong." In the episode "Hot To The Touch," when Finn and Jake are flying in the robot suits NEPTER made, Jake says, "I feel like I could touch the heavens, and sock angels." Jake is generally easy-going, but certain things have been known to set him off. In "Goliad," Jake yelled and barked at the children when they wouldn't calm down. He's also shown to take some games very seriously, such as Card Wars(Game) and Krompy's Castle. In "Card Wars" Jake becomes visibly upset when Finn starts to beat him, and BMO reveals that when it won against Jake before, he wouldn't talk to BMO for a month. In "Who Would Win" Finn breaks Jake's portable Kompy's Kastle game (which Jake has to play every day in order to maintain his rank) and Jake responds by physically attacking Finn. Jake is not afraid of death as shown in "The New Frontier." He is a firm believer in fate and destiny. Jake also believes in Grob Gob Glob Grod and Glob World. He is also not very willing to do things that require effort sometimes as shown in "The Witch's Garden" when he is unwilling to run and save Finn from Gary. His lack of effort is also shown in "Who Would Win" when he states that he would rather play Kompy's Kastle than train. Relationships Finn Finn and Jake are best friends and adoptive brothers. They will go out of their way to protect each other. Jake watches over Finn using his stretchy powers to protect him, whether it is shielding him from rain or cold weather, or catching him in mid-fall. Jake was fully aware of Finn's crush on Princess Bubblegum. He was also very supportive when he was heartsick from her, and fully understands how much PB had hurt him. Having been raised together by Jake's parents, Joshua and Margaret, the two share a brotherly companionship. Jake often acts as a force of guidance in Finn's life, giving out whatever advice he sees best. Though they have seemingly contrasting personalities, Finn's manic hyperactivity and Jake's genuinely lazy demeanor, the pair make an excellent team and are immensely important figures in each others lives. It is known that Jake is not Finn's dog, but rather his friend and brother- as seen in "Jake vs. Me-Mow" when they refer to Jake's Mom as simply Mom. Finn treasures her music box that she used for lullabies and carries it with him in his backpack; he sees himself as their son and fellow 'puppy'. Jake can sense when he is about to cry or feeling about to cry, he said that it is like a mother-daughter relationship. He plays a lot of roles - sometimes acting like a pet dog - for example, growling at Susan Strong for almost drowning Finn, sometimes like a parental figure, giving him advice or cheering up, like in "Return To The Nightospere." Also in "Burning Low," Jake gave Finn advice about his love life which shows Jake is doing his best to make sure Finn's relationship with Flame Princess doesn't turn out like his relationship with Princess Bubblegum. Lady Rainicorn Lady Rainicorn is Jake's girlfriend. According to her official bio, the two get along so well because of their shared interest in the viola. This can be challenged when they play Card Wars together. Jake is fluent in Korean, which he uses to communicate with Lady. A loyal boyfriend, Jake often stops adventuring to make time for her, meeting her every day at 4:00 PM on the dot. In "Go With Me," they are seen kissing at Couple Movie Night. In the episode "My Two Favorite People," Lady recalls a time when she and Jake ran naked through a farmer's field, causing them both to blush. This may indicate some level of intimacy in their relationship, though they are technically almost always naked, aside from Jake's invisible pants. Jake feels threatened by and becomes jealous when other males are friendly with Lady. For instance, Jake storms off when he misinterprets Finn and Lady's budding friendship in "My To Favorite People." Another example comes in "Video Makers," when Mr. Cupcake flexes his muscles at Lady Rainicorn instead of acting out a wedding for Jake's romantic comedy movie. Jake says that he told him to say the lines instead of flexing out, who instead responds "I don't hear her complaining," which provokes Jake into attacking him. In "Paper Pete," Jake said he would one day want to have children with Lady Rainicorn and, as of "Lady & Peebles," she tells Jake that she is pregnant. Tree Trunks Jake and Tree Trunks share a close relationship, which is similar to a grandmother-grandson relationship. This is shown most of the time, though there was a situation in the episode "Tree Trunks" when she kissed him several times so that he would let her help Finn. Jake appeared later with lipstick marks all over his face, and he was smiling. Later, Tree Trunks tells Finn that she'll accept his apology (Finn had earlier yelled at her) if he would let her kiss his cheek. Finn was about to decline the offer when Jake says "Whoa, let her kiss your cheek, man! It's a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity!" Other than this, there are no references of an unlikely romantic relationship between Jake and Tree Trunks, although they remain close friends. Marceline Jake initially fears of vampires, which makes him terrified of Marceline. Marceline can't help it and likes to scare Jake, but in "Henchman," Jake will not accept the fact that Marceline is not evil, and almost murdered her by exposing her to sunlight. However, by Season Two, Jake seems to have accepted that she is not evil and has gotten over his fear of her, although Jake was in Finn's pocket during the events of "It Came to the Nightospere," and because Marceline attends Finn and Jake's party in "Power Animal" and movie night in "Video Makers." In "Go With Me," Jake was arguing with her of what to tell Finn to do so he can impress Princess Bubblegum and ask her to go with him to the movies ." As shown in "Heat Signature," Jake is now friends with Marceline and visits her house to watch movies. He also is concerned when Marceline is in danger in "Memory of a Memory." They have become close friends, although Jake still holds some level of fear for her, as exemplified in "Marceline's Closet," where he is clearly trembling at the mere thought of what Marceline will do to him and Finn at the realization that they broke into her house and invaded her privacy. Princess Bubblegum Jake is very aware of Finn's crush on Princess Bubblegum, so Princess Bubblegum and Jake have a rather strange relationship. They are good friends, though. Jake and Princess Bubblegum rarely speak to each other, but in Incedium PB calls him "puppy" in a sweet, baby voice even letting him rest his head on her lap, and in the episode Ricardio, Jake and PB teased Finn's love for PB. In Princess Cookie, Jake stated that he hated her because he thought it was unfair that PB didn't let him be a mailman and made him be a milkman, though it is possible he was just saying this to stall Baby-Snaps. In "Burning Low," Jake misinterprets PB's attempts at keeping Flame Princess stable as jealousy, and when she returns again looking for Finn, Jake furiously berates her for causing Finn so much emotional pain and for being a "heartless monster." After stabilizing Flame Princess, Jake notices Bubblegum's reaction to Finn and Flame Princess' "kiss" (each kissing a rock to symbolize an actual one) and mocks her for being jealous, only for PB to tell him to shut up. Ice King The few times Jake and the Ice King are together, they are usually enemies, as seen in "The Eyes" where Jake tries to beat him in battle. However, in "Holly Jolly Secrets Part I" it is implied that both Finn and Jake had "a fleeting moment of empathy" for him. In "Holly Jolly Secrets Part I," the episode prior, the Ice King says "You know how Jake is: 'stretch this stretch that,' blah!" implying that Jake's abilities are rather annoying to him. Flame Princess At the beginning of "Incedium," Jake seems to like her as a girlfriend for Finn. However, after she shows her hot-headed side (and her father calls her his "evil daughter") Jake seems to be afraid of her. In "Hot to the Touch," Jake continues to think that she is evil and tries to make Finn understand that. Jake greatly respects Finn's relationship with Flame Princess, and does everything he can to keep it intact, including keeping his distance when the two are spending time together. Jake also defended FP when Princess Bubblegum apparently attempted to keep the couple apart. After "Burning Low," Jake no longer sees her as evil and just wants Finn to be happy. Family Joshua and Margrate are Jake's parents who first appeared in a flashback in "Memories of Boom Boom Mountin." Confirmed on Pendleton Ward's Formspring, Finn and Jake's parents are dead, although when or how they died has not been revealed. During his flashback as a child in the episode "Crystles Have Power," Jake was shown to have a living brother named Jermaine. Jake is often reminded of his family, as shown in "Beatopia. Pups In the episode Jake the Dad; it is revealed Lady Rainicorn had five pups which they named Charlie, Viola, T.V, Kim Kil Whan and Jake Jr. All of them sharing the same abilities as their parents including the ability to transform, teleport, and change the colour of objects around them Others While Finn and Lady Rainicorn are apparently Jake's two favorite people, he has a number of other acquaintances, listed in his cell phone (see Jake's Phone), as well as President Porpuswho he web-chats with. Shelby, an earthworm that lives in his viola. Jake and the Squirrel are enemies, because Jake wouldn't publish the Squirrel's letter in his newspaper advice column, and now the Squirrel wants revenge. In "My To Favorite People," Jake befriends a boy named Tiffany in an attempt to get Finn and Lady Rainicorn jealous of him. However when Jake makes up with Lady, Finn fights Tiffany and spits on him, causing Tiffany to run away screaming. Before leaving, he vows that he will still become Jake's best friend, although he has not appeared in any other episode since. After Susan Strong tried to eat the Candy People, Jake starts to think she is crazy as shown in "Beatopia." Jake constantly repeats that she is insane to Finn throughout the episode, and follows Susan and Finn to annoy and disrupt them. When Jake had a Croke Dream with the Banana Man in it, he was scared of the Banana Man at first. As Jake grew to accept death, his dislike of the Banana Man lessened. Jake thinks that he and Banana Man are destined to meet again, when Finn isn't around. In the episode "His Hero," Jake stated he had a secret crush on Billy. And whenever they meet, Jake keeps saying "I love you, Billy!" In "Princess Cookie," Jake befriends Baby Snaps once he knows his story about keeping the hostages. Jake is also happy when Baby Snaps says he reminds him of a mailman he knew. Disguises and other personalities Jake's subconscious Jake's subconscious is the subconscious manifestation of Jake that appears in the episode The Witch"s Garden He is first seen at the River of Junk when Jake said that crossing the river looked hard. Jake's subconscious then appears before Jake and also tells him that it is too hard to cross the river, and that Jake should simply wear a hat instead. This suggests that Jake's subconscious has a personality similar to Jake's. He later appears when Jake is making his appeal to the Witch in order to get his powers back. When Jake refuses to give in to the Witch's humiliating demands, Jake's subconscious tells Jake that he is the subconscious form of Jake's old magical self, and is therefore beginning to die. This makes Jake start to cry and apologize. The Witch is thoroughly happy with Jake's sorrow and decides to take pity on him. She returns his powers and subsequently restores the vitality of his subconscious self. Jake and his subconscious then leave the Witch's garden in laughter after Jake takes away the Witch's cane, rendering her powerless. Although Jake's subconscious is translucent and merely Jake's subconscious, he is still solid as when Jake cried over his dying body, tears ran off to his sides. It can be assumed that only magical beings can see Jake's subconscious because while Jake was having a vibrant conversation with his subconscious, Finn tells him to "stop talking to yourself!" (however, since Jake's subconscious is himself Jake, another interpretation could be that Finn literally meant that Jake should stop talking to "himself.") The Witch who stripped Jake of his magical powers was also somehow able to see him and hear him. Conductor The Conductor is the main antagonist in "Mystery Train." Throughout the episode, he comes and goes during the train ride, and begins creeping Finn out. Not until all other suspects are dead is he actually suspected of murdering all the candy people, because according to Finn, "It's never the creepy guy who's the murderer." After supposedly "murdering" everybody, including Jake, Finn chases him across the entire length of the train. After a short one-on-one battle in the train's control room, he is revealed to be Jake in disguise-via pink and blue paint and his stretchy powers. The paint may be some sort of liquid candy, since Jake licked it off of himself after he revealed himself. Magic Fist Magic Fist is the disguise Finn and Jake wore in "Wizard Battle" in order to be eligible to compete. Jake was the 'magic second head' of Magic Fist and Magic Fist's Limbs are Jake's arms and legs. Since Jake cannot see while his head is inside the cloak, Finn tells Jake where to attack with clock position code. Gut Grinder Even though Jake was not the Gut Grinder, he believed himself to be the Gut Grinder so much he became one. And throughout the episode the scared townspeople thought Jake was the Gut Grinder. The Gut Grinder was actually Sharon the mayor's wife. Soft People, Cube People, and Spikey People all thought that Jake was the Gut Grinder. Groucho When entering the Spikey Village in the episode "Gut Grinder;" Finn gave Jake a pair of "Groucho glasses" so that the Spikey People wouldn't think Jake was the Gut Grinder. Jake donned the combination glasses/ nose/ mustache and introduced himself as "Groucho," a clear homage to Groucho Marx. Baron of the Grasslands In Incendium, Jake claims to be the "Baron of the Grasslands," and an envoy of "Prince" Finn. Jake pretended that he was of royal blood to court Flame Princess for Finn, but later on discovers that Flame Princess is evil. Randy Butternubs In the episode "The Creeps," Jake wears a tall top hat with a green mask along with a purple cape with a tuxedo and a bow tie. He also wears black shoes. Jake shows lack of appreciation for his given name when he throws the card on the ground. In the episode, Finn thinks he is behind the mystery of the haunted, old house but the whole time it is Jake. He has been planning that prank for months and days. Lumpy Jake In the episode "Trouble in Lumpy Space," Jake was turned lumpy during the Mallow Tea Ceromny when Lumpy Space Princess falls on him and bites him causing Jake to get The Lumps. When he turned back to normal Jake, he was at Promcoming and he fell on the antidote that Finn brought. He is pink and his face looks the same. He only has four lumps not including his tail, and talks like Lumpy Space Princess. He also developed an attitude similar to Lumpy Space Princess. Demon Jake Demon Jake appears in "Daddy's Little Monster" so they can sneak into the Nightosphere. He sings "Demon Apatha" in this form. Jake looks like a quadrupedal demon with big and sharp teeth. Zombie Jake Zombie Jake appears in "From Bad To Worse," when he was bitten by a Candy Zombie. Zombie Jake looks like Jake, but with grey skin and cracks throughout his skin, along with light green eyes. Zombie Jake is the first zombie to be cured in "From Bad to Worse," but turns back into a zombie when the other zombies see that he is not a zombie and start biting him. A different version of Zombie Jake appears in the Adventure Time game, Rhythem Heros. Milk Man/Mail Man Jake In the episode "Princess Cookie," Jake dresses as a milk man in order to try and rescue the hostages. Finn dresses in an outfit similar to that of a ninja, pretending to be Jake's shadow. In the end of the episode, dressed as a mail man, he delivers a daisy crown to Baby-Snaps. Category:Pups Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Male Characters